Safe Harbor in the Wicked Wind of the Storm
by StarInMyHeart
Summary: "Promise me something." he states, she nods, so he continues, "When you get back, it's you, me, and an ice cream sandwich." For the first time today, she genuinely smiles. She hugs him again, He's her safe harbor, away from the wicked wind of the storm.


So, I think Brant Daugherty is just about the cutest thing ever. I really like Noel and Aria's chemistry in last night's episode, so I decided to right this. I noticed there aren't many Noel/Aria fanfics and there are so many Ezra/Aria so I decided to post this one. (Nothing against Ezra, I just don't think he's right for Aria) I'm a little loopy right now on a six hour jet lag, so the grammar may be a little crazy. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

"So I heard from Chris Lutz that Alison DiLaurentis hooked up with Derek Cabrera after Sean left the party," James Freed states. James, along with his two best friends, Noel Kahn and Sean Ackard, are standing in the shade leaning against the cold bricks that make up Rosewood Day Middle School.

"Wait," Sean begins, "Derek Cabrera? The captain of the lacrosse team?" James nods and Sean shakes his head in disbelief.

Noel Kahn sighs as his loosens his uniform tie. It's the last day of seventh grade. It's recess time at Rosewood Day, and the seventh grade students are all scattered across the school's perfectly manicured and James continue to hold their conversation about Derek Cabrera, and the Rosewood lacrosse team. Noel's cobalt blue eyes flicker through the crowds before coming to a halt at a head of shoulder length, unruly, dark hair.

A small smile graces Noel's face, for a split second before it is swapped for a grimace; she was crying. Noel's brows crinkled in confusion as tear after tear slid down Aria Montgomery's porcelain face. Her friends, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings stand in a circle around her while Alison DiLaurentis hugs her.

"Don't worry, Aria" Alison says quietly, "We'll still be here when you get back." A faint smile traces Aria's lips.

There was something about Aria that appealed to Noel. She was quirky, dare he say weird. She had pink streaks in her hair, which wasn't always as neat as most girls. She was definitely an individual. Her parents encouraged her to be different, which was basically unheard of in Rosewood. They even asked her to call them by their first names, rather than Mom and Dad. Oh, and she had just about the biggest crush ever on Noel Kahn.

~Flashback~

It was a bright, sunny Memorial Day Weekend, perfect for the DiLaurentis Family's annual barbecue. Every year, they invited everyone in Rosewood for a big party to celebrate the beginning of summer. While the adults stuck to the formal event indoors, the kids stayed outside for swimming, touch football, lacrosse, and games.

The pool was packed and the patio had been taken hostage by a bunch of eighth grade girls watching the boys volleyball team practice in the pool. Noel was sitting on the front lawn with Sean and James watching the high school lacrosse team play.

"Did you see the way he scored that last goal?" James exclaimed, "The defense didn't even see him coming!"

"It's almost like he was invisible!" Noel reveled as the team fist bumped and high-fived each other.

"I cannot even imagine playing with them!" Sean marveled, trying to get ice cream out of his polo.

"Hey, Sean," Alison DiLaurentis bubbled, appearing next to the three boys with Spencer and Aria in tow.

"Hey, Ali D," Sean smiled as the blonde sat down next to him.

"Spence!" James grinned and patted the patch of grass next to him.

"Aria, hey," Noel said looking up and the now blushing girl, "Come sit!" Aria nodded and clumsily made her way over nearly tripping over Spencer and James who were making out. Noel chuckled silently as Aria navigated her way around the two.

"Hi, Noel," she greeted quietly casting her eyes downward. She was wearing a navy blue dress to the knee, that coincidently matched Noel's polo. Her arms were locked around her chest clutching an old, tattered book.

"Watcha got there?" Noel questioned curiously, his soft hands prying the book from hers. Stunned, Aria's eyes widened as her hands reluctantly released the book into Noel's.

"To Kill a Mockingbird?" he asked, "You already started summer reading? Aria, school isn't even out yet!" Aria opened her mouth, thought for a second and closed it.

"Isn't she such a nerd sometimes, Noel?" Alison voiced, "I mean who brings a book to a party?" Noel looked from Alison to an embarrassed Aria, who was looking down. Noel placed his hand on Aria's which was resting on the lawn.

"Actually, I think it's pretty smart. I mean it totally sucks when we have to read during the summer." Aria looked up shocked, meeting his eyes for the first time. No one, besides Spencer had ever stood up to Alison. Alison turned to Sean and started angrily muttering under her breath.

"Thanks," Aria marveled as Mike Crowley scored another goal and the lacrosse boys cheered wildly. "No one, has ever done that for me." Noel smiled.

"You're welcome, and I don't see why not... you're a cool girl, Aria." Noel said softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Aria's cheeks tinted a rosy shade.

"You're pretty cool yourself," She mumbled.

"Hey, Aria! We're going to get some ice cream sandwiches, wanna come?" Spencer asked standing behind Noel and Aria with Alison. Aria was torn; Alison looked angry, but she was finally making progress with Noel. She looked towards Noel who smiled and nodded in the girls direction.

"Uh... Noel?" Aria wiggled her hand that was still under Noel's grip.

"Oh, uh... sorry," Noel blushed and moved his hand as Alison laughed. Aria smiled at him and followed her friends toward the dessert tables.

"Dude," James started, "you and Aria Montgomery?" he hesitated, "She's uh kind of weird." Sean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you actually noticed?" Sean joked, "You and Spencer were acting as if your lips were cemented together."

"Ha ha... you're hilarious, Ackard, no wonder Ali D. loves you so much!" James gushed in a girl voice sarcasm dripping from every word. Sean rolled his eyes, again.

"How good are these ice cream sandwiches?" Aria gushed as the girls made their way across Alison's lawn.

"They're fat free too!" Alison exclaimed, "I mean if we're going to get Hanna a boyfriend by freshmen year she's got to start dieting now!"

"You are awful," Spencer half joked as they approached the boys.

"It's what I do," Alison smirked.

"Hey, Kahn!" Matt Navara called from the pack of lacrosse players, "Get over here! We need another player!" Noel looked as his friends.

"Dude, get over there before they change their minds!" James yelled, pushing his friend. Noel scrambled to his feet and straightened up. Slowly, he began walking towards the older boys.

"Noel, hey!" A voice called from behind him, he whirled around to find Aria standing behind him. "These ice cream sandwiches are really good, wanna share one?" Her eyes were wide and shining. Noel sighed.

"Aria, I'm sorry but I really can't right now." Aria's face fell and she frowned.

"KAHN! Let's go!" Matt yelled, "Do you want to play or not?"

"Oh.. okay, maybe some other time?" she swallowed hard, and turned away from his gaze. He sighed and turned back and jogged towards the waiting lacrosse players.

~End Flashback~

"Noel? Hello, earth to Noel... KAHN!" Noel snaps out of his flashback to James screaming his name.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sean asks raising one eyebrow.

"W-what's wrong with them?" Noel asks not even bothering to answer Sean's question.

"Dunno." James answers lazily, laying his head against the wall.

"I'm going to find out." Noel says affirmatively.

"Fine. Let's go." Sean says flatly, as they make their way toward the girls.

"Ladies," James greets as they reach the girls, " Why so sad? it's summer! The girls look up, they were not amused. Aria looked like a said puppy.

"Aria's moving, James." Alison snaps. 'What the eff?' Noel thinks.

"Moving? Where? When?" The words fly out of Noel's mouth.

"Tonight. To Reykjavik." Spencer says emotionless.

"Where the hell is that?" James spurts, "Finland?

"Iceland, actually" Aria replies, her voice high like it always is when she is sad.

"Well, we're really going to miss you." Sean sympathizes. James nods.

"Aria, can I talk to you for a minute?" Noel asks, Aria nods and follows him to a bench, a good distance from their friends.

"So, you're leaving, huh?" Noel begins, she nods sadly.

"My dad is taking a two year Sabbatical to do some research for a documentary." She replies, tears threatening to spill.

"Two years?" he asks sadly, she nods again, crying silently.

"Hey," he says softly, wiping her tears with his thumb, "It'll be okay, don't cry!" she smiles sadly, but only cries harder. He pulls her into a hug, close to him. After a few minutes he pulls away and lifts her chin so she's looking into his eyes.

"Promise me something." he states, she nods, so he continues, "When you get back, it's you, me, and an ice cream sandwich." For the first time today, she genuinely smiles. She hugs him again, He's her safe harbor, away from the wicked wind of the storm.


End file.
